slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusje o kolejnych odcinkach/@comment-5181313-20140116162250/@comment-15842925-20140129135831
Trzynastka napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Kasumi777 napisał(a): 31.175.237.199 napisał(a): Kasumi777 napisał(a): MisiaPysia023 napisał(a): Niniufa napisał(a): MisiaPysia023 napisał(a): Niniufa napisał(a): MisiaPysia023 napisał(a): Siemka ludzie , widze ze tu żywna rozmowa jest XD haha :D ok ... wiec , tak sobie codziennie to czytam i czytam i tak se myśle "a może ja cos napisze na temat 21 , tylko mam dwa problemy . 1.Nic nie wiem ;_; 2.Pewnie nikt tego nie bedzie czytał . XD Ale ryzyk kwizyk ... napisze cos o chłopakach , jacy mnie kręcom , tak ? XD Ok , wiec... musi miec tatułaz na plecach , białe włosy , różneoczy , najlepiej jak by pochodził ze wsi i kochał króliki ^^ , musi śpiewać i takie tam ... xD a i musi mieć na imie Lysander XDDDDDDD jak mi ktoś takiego znajdzie prosze pisac "69" pod numer 998 . Dziękuje xD Haha :"D sorki ludzie :) ok ... wiec... co moge napisac jeszcze ? Widze ze temat Kasa sie tu dużo dzieje , wiec ... nie bede nikogo obrazac i napisze tak ... XD nie mam pojecia co XDDD ok ... no ok XD XD Przepraszam jeszcze raz xD Ja w swoim zyciu , napotkałam wielu "Kazików" ... ale nie mam ich dość xD Bożę xD ale .... nie spotkałam jeszcze takiego IDEALNEGO Kastela . O.o Rozwalił mnie tekst "Nie to, że coś, ale podobasz mi się. Nie spier*ol tego. " HAHAH XD skąd wy to bierzecie ? XD sama nie wiem XD ale ok nie wnikam XD XD Jeszcze pytał sie ktoś jak sie czyta imie Lysander ... "ktosiu ^^" ja czytam Lysader XD Proste ? Proste XDDD No wiec ... wiec ... wiec XD Co tu dodac , co odjąć ? XD Pozdrawiam fanki ... pozdrawiam fanki ♥ :* Pozdrawiam WIKI XD Oli POKEMONNNNN ... ! xD Ciaoooo...XD HAHAHAHHA XD Hah xD moim zdaniem Lysandra czyta sie tak, jak pisze xD to w końcu spolszczone imię xD Ja nie wiem, czy jaj jestem jedyną babą tutaj, która zamiast tsunderujących facetów i tajemniczych młodych panów ze smutną przeszłością woli roześmianych, zawsze uśmiechniętych "chłopaków z sąsiedztwa"? xD Możnaby pod to podczepić Alexy'ego, ale z drugiej strony Alexy aż ocieka tęczą, więc raczej odpada xD A po twojej wypowiedzi sądzę, że ktoś miał wczoraj bardzo dobry humor :D I oto mi chodziło XD TAK JAK SIE CZYTAA XD dokaładnie xD HAHAH XD , ale powiem ci tak ... obojętne mi jaki to chłopak , byle by ze mną gadał XD HAHHA XD nie no ... szczerze to ... weic tak , chm ... ;p znów nie wiem co napisac XDDD HAHAH XD ok nie wnikam w siebie xD HAHAH XD wczoraj ? XD WCZORAJ ?! XD ja codziennie taki mam xD HAHAH XDDDDDDDD Zazdroszczę dobrego humoru xD ja zwykle mam "Ahahaha :D Boże, jak ja was wszystkich nienawidzę, moi drodzy" xD Chyba każdy ma jakiś swój "typ", który lubi najbardziej xD no, przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu. Jak mi z chłopakami nie wyjdzie, to walić, zawsze zostaje mi kot i fotel. Ewentualnie mój kochany Bed-kun. Ja biore śnieg dla tego XD B) polecam ... daje KOPAAA MADA FACKA XD Nie lubisz mnie ? :( XD nie no , mnie kochasz XD choc mnie znasz XD wath ? XD O o o o o !!! *-* dokładnie XD ooo , no dokładeni ! xD no XD ooo XD no i dokładeni no XD no XD HAHAHHA XD jezus ... xD BOŻE weź mnie stąd xD H A H A XDDDD H A H A XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tak spamie eeeee eeee xD bo jestem idiotką xD i tak xD i nie xD Haha xD jestem debilką xD KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :3 Kocham Cię, jak ja lubię takie osoby xD Bądźmy debilkami razem <3 Dobra, bo Cię wystraszę xD W sumie co do czytania "Lysander" spolszczonego, to też tak myślałam ^^ Bo polskie nazwy są fajne *^* Prócz "Neji" w polskiej wersji Naruto xD Co do chłopaka... Z moim charakterem chyba nie znajdę nikogo na dłużej xD Tak więc pozostają mi gry otome, koteczek i schronisko dla zwierząt <3 Albo będę na tyle zdesperowana, że nauczę się szyć i zrobię sobie pluszaka Kastiela xD Takiego naturalnych rozmiarów xD Boże, ja naprawdę nic nie mam w tej głowie xD Jedynie różowy kisiel... Trudno, lubię kisiel. Jest smaczny xDDD Chyba związki z pluszakami nie są legalne? Hym... Da się trochę kasy i ślub będzie xD Ale co to bedzie za facet *^* Nie je, ciągle młody, nie zdradzi, nie narzeka... No ideał <3 I przy okazji zawsze wysłucha ^^ A pomysł ze ślubem pochwalam xD Chyba sama o tym pomyślę :D Nauczę się szyć i założę sklep z facetami xD Brzmi świetnie <3 świetnie? obłędnie! od razu zamawiam cały towar! Ja Was po prostu kocham <3! A najlepiej zróbmy jedną wielką akcje szycia chłopców z SF w oczekiwaniu na odcinek 21 <333! Zaszyjemy się w jakiejś norze i będziemy szyć, marzyć.. Śluby robić. Co chcemy <3. Podajcie adres nory a zaraz tam bedę ^^